Une femme modèle
by Ambre Kingsword
Summary: Les conséquences d'un malheureux concours de bibine, un petit être bleu, de la torture...Et Shikamaru va devoir apprendre à changer d'avis. *FIC ABANDONNEE*
1. Introduction

**Une Femme modèle **

**Univers : Naruto   
Rating : K+ peut devenir M   
Disclamer : le manga Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto et pas à moi, il est donc normal que je les torture un peu…   
Note : cette fic est la réponse à un défi de Irina   
Warning : le défiant et le défié font tous deux partie du DACI club   
**

* * *

**Introduction :**** L'attaque des schtroum…. **

Ce soir Shikamaru était de service. Lui et son équipe avaient été réquisitionnés d'urgence pour régler une histoire de rixe, dans les bas-fonds de Konoha. La rixe en question, qui se déroulait dans un des bordels les plus côtés de la ville, ressemblait plutôt à une bataille rangée.

En arrivant dans la rue menant à la maison close, les ninjas furent obligés d'enjamber à plusieurs reprises des tas de gravas, voire même des morceaux de murs. Le bâtiment, quant à lui, tenait plus du chantier de démolition que du luxueux hôtel. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, redoutant un massacre.

« Alors, tu vois ce que ça donne lorsqu'on ne veut pas me payer ! T'a envie que je continue ou t'es disposé à sortir le fric ?

-Je… Je vais payer, ne me tuez pas. »

Les voix provenaient de la pièce à côté. Les shinobis y entrèrent, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Mais au lieu des puissants yakusa-samouraï qu'ils s'attendaient à trouver, il n'y avait dans la pièce que le propriétaire de l'endroit, à moitié étranglé par la pince d'un robot, ce dernier semblant appartenir à une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et à l'air sadique.

* * *

**A suivre… **

Aha, enfin postée, depuis le temps !   
Par contre je sais pas si ça avancera très vite. Désolé Riri.


	2. Chapter 1

**Et le premier chapitre.**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que mes chapitres étaient vraiment courts. Hm, je vais essayer de m'améliorer.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Le pourquoi du comment du parce que.   
(POV : Ibiki) **

Il était une foi, un petit monde de ninjas.

Dans ce monde, il y avait un petit pays, appelé Pays du Feu. Dans ce pays, il y avait une petite région de forêts. Dans cette région, il y avait un petit village caché, appelé Konoha. Dans ce village, il y avait un petit quartier. Dans ce quartier, il y avait un petit bâtiment réservé aux ninjas. Dans ce bâtiment, il y avait un petit sous-sol. Dans ce sous-sol, il y avait une petite salle d'interrogatoire. Et dans cette salle…

Dans cette salle, je, ninja de rang très très spécial Morino Ibiki, tentais depuis plus d'une demi-journée, d'arracher des informations à la jeune fille assise devant moi.

« Bon, récapitulons : vous vous appelez Irina Wingstone, vous avez 16 ans, et vous êtes à Konoha pour rechercher du travail. Vous avez été engagée hier soir par le propriétaire d'une maison de passe, L'Anus doré, pour effectuer des strip-teases.

-Tout à fait !

-Après la représentation, ce dernier a voulu vous mettre à la porte sans vous payer. Cela vous a énervée et vous avez donc décidé de, je cite, "lui exploser sa sale tronche de thon" et de "tout faire pour récupérer votre pognon".

-Ouais, c'est ça. », répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

«Mais alors j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous avez lancé votre robot sur le ninja qui tentait de vous immobiliser.

-J'aime pas qu'on m'empêche de bouger.

-Mais vous avez failli le tuer ! Si les…

-Premièrement, je l'aurais pas tué », m'interrompit-elle. « Et deuxièmement, il avait qu'à ne pas utiliser ses techniques sur moi. Je dit pas que je n'aime pas qu'on prenne possession de mon corps, mais son truc avec les ombres, c'est carrément horrible. »

Je tente de ne pas paraître trop désespéré :

« Ecoute, petite…

-Ah non, ne commencez pas à m'appeler "petite", c'est péjoratif ! Appelez-moi Irina. »

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'objecter quoi que ce soit, elle reprend avec une moue contrariée :

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Euh, Morino Ibiki mais… _qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre ?_

-Morino… J'aime bien. Et vous êtes marié ? »,continue-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur la table.

« Hein ?… Euh, non mais… _cette fille est une pro, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir !_

-Ca vous dirait de me faire visiter la ville : j'avoue être encore un peu perdue, c'est si grand. Hm, je suis sûre que vous connaissez des bar sympas ; un homme viril comme vous… »

Surtout, ne pas perdre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire, rester le seul à poser des questions, ne pas s'énerver.

« Ma petite, ceci est un interrogatoire et…

-Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je te roule la pelle de ta vie et ensuite je te fais bouffer tes couilles !

-… _quoi ?_

-Nan, j'plaisante. Tu tiens bien l'alcool ?

-…

-C'est paske, en fait, j'avais prévu de retrouver une copine, Ambre, qui devais être un peu bourrée quand elle est arrivée ici. Mais entendons nous bien : c'est pas ma petite amie, hein ! Moi je suis hétéro exclusive, mais elle, elle … blabla daci-club…. blabla concours de bibine… blabla devriez changer la déco… blabla joli petit cul… blabla… bla… »

_Ouiiinnnn, je veux pluuuuus être ninja… _TT.TT

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme dissertait gaiement sur les conditions de vie dans les camps de travail des bananeraies en Ouzbekistan, sans se soucier un instant des marques de doigts sur la table, des traces de dents sur les accoudoirs de ma chaise, et du filet de sang sur mon front (partie de mon corps étant rentrée volontairement en collision avec le mur environ 263 fois ces 10 dernières minutes). (1) 

Soudain la porte fut arrachée de ses gonds et projetée contre le mur. Des flammes vertes léchèrent l'encadrement défoncé. Une silhouette menaçante se dessina dans le couloir envahi par la fumée tandis qu'une musique surnaturelle (ressemblant à du disco) se déversait dans la pièce. Je restais pétrifié, alors qu'une créature verdâtre s'avançait d'une démarche étrange.

La créature, après un roulement de hanches impeccable, se mit à parler :

« Je suis l'invincible panthère de jade de Konoha, Maito Gai ! Grâce à la fougue de ma vigoureuse jeunesse, je viens au secours des demoiselles en détresse. » (2)

Autre déhanché, suivi d'une pose "je te vaincrai cruel dragon".

« Arrière Morino, je ne te permettrai pas de souiller une innocente jeune fille ! », déclara-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

Sur ces paroles pleines de la verve puissante de sa jeunesse, Gai balança la folle en bleu sur son dos et tourna les talons sans se préoccuper des protestations de son colis "en détresse".

« Nan, lâche-moi, je m'amusais bien… Lâche-môôôôaaaaa ! Oscour, il a trop de poils ; Morino, aide-moi ! Heeelllp ! »

Pour la première fois de ma vie (et la dernière), j'ai pleuré et, chose peu courante à Konoha, je fit une offrande aux kamis pour que Maito Gai ait une vie longue et heureuse.

* * *

**(1) une fois toutes les 2,3 secondes environ (faites le calcul)   
(2) les rimes étaient pas voulues, jle jure**

**A : **… innocente jeune fille…   
**I :** oui, et alors ?   
**A :** mouahahahahahaha…

Reviewz ? (Riri, tu dois poster une review!)


End file.
